


go astray with me

by dicaeopolis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Other, mention of bokuken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/pseuds/dicaeopolis
Summary: Kuroo's a silly drunk; Akaashi pretends to mind.





	go astray with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decidueye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/gifts).



> i spent half this weekend partying and then i asked raleigh what i should write and ne said "soft kuroakas" so here they are. ty to robin for lookin this over i love you
> 
> am also on [tumblr](http://vivasimplemindedness.tumblr.com/post/172968758828/go-astray-with-me) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/dickaeopolis/status/985601894797029376)

Kuroo's been laughing all evening, bubbling up out of his chest like fizzy green sodapop and spilling out in carbonated bubbles over his chest and forearms. He can't help it, honestly, everything's funny when he's drunk. Bokuto staggers up onto the bar to holler along to karaoke, and Kuroo sprawls out in his chair and wheezes with laughter. When Bokuto comes down, Kenma, very seriously, informs him that he's the hottest person in this bar, and something about Kenma's matter-of-fact tone and the blush that immediately soaks through Bokuto's entire face gets Kuroo bent double in his chair, losing his breath to the stream of giggles flowing up his throat.

Now, he's under the streetlamps outside, off-key karaoke and low colored lights swapped for the trip of his footsteps on the empty street and the bald white-gold glow of the streetlights against the black sky. Kuroo likes the streetlamps in Tokyo. They always make him feel a little like he's in a music video, especially times like this, when he's headed home and the thumping beat of the party is a muffled memory behind him. Like he can feel the whole wide world spinning, and there's him at the center of it, linked by humming strings to the asphalt and the crosswalks and every quiet, breathing life in the apartment buildings rising around him.

The whole wide world is spinning a little more than usual tonight, though. Weird, that Kuroo's walking perfectly normally but the rest of the planet is fuzzy and stumbling. Something about that thought is funny too, and he starts laughing again, turning his head to press against the shoulder he's clinging to. "Haha... ha... holy fuck..."

"You're... Ridiculous." Akaashi is placing their words as precisely and carefully as their steps. "Do you ever stop…?"

"Stop what?" Kuroo tilts his head, and then loses control of the movement and stumbles hugely before he regains his feet. "Ha..."

"That," says Akaashi. Kuroo is nuzzling against the shoulder of their jacket, but he feels them shake their head. "How are you so... _ composed _ the rest of the time, and yet...?"

"Aw, c'mon, Akaashi-" Kuroo hiccups out a giggle- "you're just as gone as I am right now."

"I'm certainly more coordinated."

"S'just cause you're trying harder."

Akaashi is basically an entire music video of their own, right now. Smoky eyeliner, skinny jeans, leather jacket and a v-neck hanging so low Kuroo can basically see the entire universe down their shirt from where his head's heavy on their shoulder as they walk. Kuroo pauses and straightens up, and a moment later, so do they. "What?"

Kuroo's swaying a little, but he's not too gone to drag his eyes down their chest.

"Can I help you," Akaashi says. It's deadpan, but Kuroo doesn't miss their fingers twisting together under his scrutiny.

"Any chance I can convince you to make out with me between here and home?" says Kuroo.

They make it halfway up the stairs to their apartment, and then Akaashi catches hold of him on the landing and pushes him back against the wall.

Kuroo's sagging so low that he hardly even has to bend down to kiss them. He’s pretty sure he can feel every single cell of their skin right now, bright like the streetlights where it’s pressed against his own. Their hand at the nape of his neck, their hips bumping against his, their lips against the corner of his mouth. He thinks about their tiny elderly landlady finding them like this and that’s funny too, and so, for all his effort, he’s huffing a laugh into Akaashi’s mouth.

“Like I said,” Akaashi grumbles, and draws back. Kuroo whines and follows after them, but they only nip his lower lip lightly before they’re pushing him up the stairs again.

It takes Kuroo three tries to get the key into their lock. When he does finally manage it, fumbling all the more under Akaashi’s raised eyebrow, he drops his jacket on the floor of the threshold and kicks off his shoes, and then staggers over to sprawl out onto the couch.

Neither of them bothers to turn on the lights. Enough of Tokyo comes through the window for Kuroo to see the outlines of the windows and the sofa, the angles of Akaashi’s cheekbones under the secondhand streetlight. There's quiet, breathing life in the city around them, and in the apartments above and below and around, and here there's Kuroo and Akaashi, the center of it all.

"You're such a messy drunk," comes a mutter from the door. "How many times have I told you to hang up your jacket when you get home?"

Kuroo leans back over the arm of the sofa, gives Akaashi a lopsided upside-down grin. "C'mere."

They roll their eyes at him.

Kuroo catches their eyes lingering, though, and his grin stretches wider.  _ "Keiji..." _ he singsongs, flashing his sleaziest hooded smirk.

Kuroo's shameless seductiveness doesn't really work on Akaashi, never has, but sometimes it gets them to make fun of him, which is pretty much just as good in Kuroo's book. Kuroo might be a bit of a masochist when it comes to Akaashi Keiji. He can't bring himself to mind.

They flip him off, and of course Kuroo ruins it by starting to laugh again. He can't help it, he can't hold his limbs together anymore. Just him in the dark, in a jumble of mismatched arms and legs, in a world like a music video like Akaashi.

"God..." he says to the ceiling, and then catches Akaashi's unimpressed eye and laughs harder. "Haha  - ha..."

"Ridiculous," says Akaashi. But Kuroo can hear the smile in their voice, even when they don't allow it to break over their face. Sure enough, they take two strides across the room and settle down on top of him, staring at his disheveled grin for a moment before they lean down to kiss him properly. The adrenaline of the night is starting to flow off Kuroo's face, leaving him warm and lazy and satisfied, Akaashi's weight a comfort on his chest. He goes to run his hands down their sides and grasp their hips, but his arms are heavy and clumsy, and so he just throws them around Akaashi’s shoulders, hugging them close as he kisses them and kisses them and kisses them.

"Got you," Kuroo mumbles against their lips when he has a moment, ridiculously pleased with himself.

"As if you ever didn't," Akaashi sighs, and kisses him again.


End file.
